Rory Mercury
Rory Mercury (ロゥリィ·マーキュリー Rorī Mākyurī) is a demigoddess and an apostle of Emroy, the God of Death. Despite her antediluvian age, she has the appearance of a 13-year-old. Along similar lines, despite her delicate, petite frame, she is widely known as Rory the Reaper, Apostle of Emroy, who will smash her enemies with her gigantic halberd with no mercy. Her gothic lolita dress is an outfit for priestesses. Rory is voiced by Risa Taneda. Personality The souls of fallen warriors on the battlefield pass through her body to be drawn to the side of Emroy. As a demigoddess and apostle, the effect on her is like an intoxicant. Rory has a friendly personality as seen when she immediately became friends with Itami and started siting on his lap. However she shows no mercy to her enemies as seen when she slaughtered a gang of bandits without any remorse. It is hinted that Rory is trying to delay her ascension for as long as possible since when she does, she loses any vestige of human emotion she has left. Her attraction towards Itami — aside from finding him "interesting" — is also due to because she sees him as a sort of emotional anchor to the world of mortals. Later on in the series she falls in love with Itami and said said that in her long life he was the only man she truly enjoyed being with. She likes to tease Itami a lot, however she doesn't like when she is the one being teased. She tried to flirt with him quite a lot, however all those attempts were interupted (mainly by other girls). She also becomes sexually aroused when people die near her as seen when she fought in Italica. Rory has a complex about her real age and instantly gets mad when someone mentions it. She said that she wants to spend her last 40 years until she ascends to godhood with Itami. Rory is very attached to Youji, and gets annoyed whenever the lieutenant interacts meaningfully with any other girl, like when he was talking casually to his ex-wife Risa. She also seems to dislike Hardy and her offers of marriage. Appearance Rory wears the dress of a priestess of the other world, black frilly Goth costume with a huge black ribbon on her head which, in the anime, resembles cat ears. She has long black waist-length black hair tied with red ribbons as well as deep red eyes, and red lipstick. Rory also wore a dark blue yukata when she went to onsen. Her lipstick color is different, it's red in anime but purple in the light novels. Once Rory ascends to godhood she will be able to change her appearance at will. Rory Mercury full body.jpg|Rory's anime appaerance. History Long ago, before she was chosen to be an Apostle of Emroy, her parents were killed. The context is as-yet unknown. It can be assumed that this influenced her being selected as an apostle of the God of Darkness. Plot Rory is first shown wandering around the desert where she meets a gang of bandits. She heard their plans about capturing the city, so without any remorse she slaughtered every last one of them. Some time later she appears walking alone on the road the Third Recon Team was taking to evacuate the city of Coda. Rory becomes intrigued by the Humvee being driven by Youji, and decides she wants to ride in it as well. Unfortunately she decides to sit in his lap, while he's driving. After significant arguing they reach a compromise of sharing the seat, with Itami nearly hanging partway out of the vehicle. She travels with the wagon train in this fashion until the Flame Dragon attacks the convoy. She aids Third Recon in fending it off. Rory accompanies Third Recon back to Alnus Hill along with the refugees, and joins the group that travels to Italica. Although she keeps out of the political aspect of the goings-on there, she is happy to assist in the city's defense against bandits and is instrumental in holding the city until reinforcements from the JSDF arrive to drive off the attacking force. She is also one of the three members of the unofficial envoy to Japan. There, she is at first dismissive of its culture and trade, until she happens upon a shop selling Gothic-Lolita clothing, admiring a white outfit in particular. She also rides her first subway train, but is terrified due to a past experience with a Goddess who rules the underground. As such, she clings to Itami and worries him to the point where he departs from the train with his group ahead of schedule. Rory also meets Itami's ex-wife, Risa, and scrutinizes her, seemingly jealous. After arriving at a hot springs inn, Rory gets a bit of alone time with Itami when everyone else is passed out drunk, showing that she knows of the battle taking place outside. She is also in a state of arousal, to which she tries to seduce Itami. But, when the group is ambused at Hakone, she obliterates the foreign special forces soldiers who came to kidnap them. When the native population at Alnus Hill balloons, Rory assists the MP's in keeping crime down, likely due to Emroy's domain including justice. Later, when Itami decides to hunt down the Flame Dragon, Rory joins him and forms a blood pact with him, to Itami's dismay. It is only revealed later that the pact transfers all physical harm from Itami to Rory, effectively making Itami invincible. While waiting outside the volcano that is the Flame Dragon's nest, however, she is ambushed by Giselle, an Apostle of Hardy, who is intent on taking Rory to be married to Hardy. She and the rest of the hunting party are rescued by the combined arms division of the JSDF, who received permission to travel to the area by King Duran. Skills & Abilities Immortality: As an apostle of Emroy she is granted immortality. As well as immunity to aging, she will remain alive even if torn to pieces. Superhuman strength: Rory has superhuman strength and is able to wield her halberd with ease. Immense speed: Rory is able to dash around battlefield at incredible speed. Combat prowess: Rory is very skilled at using her halberd, shredding large enemy forces and even throwing it very accurately. She is never shown fighting without the halberd. High speed regeneration: Rory's body regenerates any wound it recieves. Even if her body is torn apart the body parts will heal if they are stuck together. It is a blessing and a curse at the same time. Giselle states that an apostle can be imprisoned or even de-facto eliminated (at least until they ascend) by breaking them into small enough pieces, separating them, and burying them. Blood Pact: Later in the series Rory made a blood pact with Itami, aiding him in exchange for his servitude after his death. The real motivation and purpose behind the pact is unknown; however, all injuries that Itami suffers appear on Rory's body. Gallery Rory in a yukata.jpg|Rory in her yukata. Rory in her yukata (Anime).jpg|Rory in her yukata (anime). Itami.jpg.JPG|Rory advancing towards Itami. Trivia *It is explained that Demigods who ascend into godhood can claim an aspect of the Deity they're Apostles of, or claim any other aspect that has still no associated Deity. Rory wants to become Goddess of Love after ascending; assumedly it is an aspect that is currently unclaimed. *Rory's name is a pun on a japanese word Loli (ロリ Rori) which refers to Lolita, Lolita fashion and so on. Category:Demigod Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Alnus Residents Category:Twelve Apostles